Updates
Updates! Update of August 7th, 2011: Currently, there are 34 Fakemon out of 69 in the Evera Region Pokédex. All of the Fakemon have their own page. Two pokémon not included in that count are Murkraven and Honchkraven, differing breeds of Murkrow and Honchkrow. The Evera page has also been updated to include every location that is necessary to be known. Tomorrow (or, in fact, later today, as it is currently 4 AM) will bring more Fakemon and some work on character pages that need to be added. Greetings! Hey, guys! It's Jon here, creator of Blood and Fire Versions. You may know me as cruciFICTION on various forums, and you'll see my updates here as being posted by Skilbehou. The purpose of this wiki is to collect my thoughts a little easier than several files on my computer. It makes it a lot ''easier for me to keep track of my thoughts through this wiki. The purpose of this specific page is to give new readers some background on the ''why and how for Blood and Fire, as well as keep you guys updated (as you see above) on what's new on the wiki. The Why and the How The How As the how is easiest to answer, I'll answer it first. Quite simply put, I'm developing Blood and Fire to be made in RPG Maker XP. That's where I start, however. The battle and evolution systems for Blood and Fire are a huge undertaking. My first goal is simple: get a functional 'demo' released. That said, 'demo' is not quite the right term. The first release, if all goes well, will be the entirety of the game to a functional degree. That means that there will be no mini-games or side-quests, there will very likely be a slightly minimalist plot, and only one of the versions will be released. The graphics will be equally functional, but not finalised. The second goal is also simple, but extensive: finish the game and release both versions. The point of the functional 'demo' is to find flaws in systems. Where things need to be changed, where things need to be toned down or extended and such. The Why The why is more extensive. I look at the official games, and find them boring to a degree now. I'm sick of video games that place no importance on storylines or hard work. Hell, I'm sick of video games, mostly, but especially the simplistic ones. What I dislike about the official games, I think, is the ease with which you can evolve your starter pokémon. It takes less than an hour or so for the majority of players who grind between the starting village and the first gym. That's ridiculous. That's why, in fourth generation, pokémon like Sneasel and Gligar were great. You couldn't evolve them until you got items that you couldn't even get near until close to or after the Elite Four. That was hard work right there. If you had your Sneasel or Gligar for a while, it was an accomplishment to evolve them. I like that, and that's one of the things I'm going to be implementing into Blood and Fire. It'll be hard to evolve your pokémon. What'll be hard about it, you ask? You won't know when it's going to happen, for one. It'll all depend on stats that are hidden. The only stats that'll be visible to the player will be fed back as text. When your pokémon is close to fainting, instead of health points, a line like, "He looks exhausted. He might faint soon." This way, evolving pokémon will be a challenge. Don't think that this makes battling harder, though. Battling may be hard for unfit pokémon or old pokémon. Another large part of the game world is that it's somewhat adult. The mythos behind it is somewhat brutal itself, and the game's plot centres around war and, essentially, the evil of humanity itself. Our protagonist is not always in the right, and may even be in the wrong by his own, but that's because he's human. What the game asks is whether being human is a good, bad, or okay thing. So, look around on the wiki. I hope you like what you see enough to follow it along every now and then. Any questions may be directed toward '''jon.j.landers -AT- gmail -DOT- com '''with a subject line of "Blood and Fire Questions". Thank you, and good night. -Jon/Skilbehou Category:default